Middleton High School cheerleaders
The comprises one of the most recognizable features of Middleton High School—and by extension, Middleton itself—and made famous by Kim Possible performing some of her exploits in her cheerleader uniform. For much of Kim's time at Middleton High School, she was usually the captain of each cheerleading squad she participated in. She was the captain of the Junior Varsity Cheerleading Squad in her Sophomore yearOpening credits for season one and season two state she is a Junior Varsity Cheerleader and a Sophomore.. Then she was the captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad in her Senior yearOpening credits for season four state she is a Varsity Cheerleader.. It was unclear which squad Kim was on her Junior year of high school,Opening credits for season two and three state she is a Junior Varsity Cheerleader and a Sophomore, but half way through she became a Junior. Therefore, it is clear that they did not update the opening credits for when she became a Junior. as her team always seemed spotlighted at each sporting and cheerleading event. Bonnie Rockwaller was elected squad captain by popular vote at some point during her and Kim's sophomore year, largely due to extensive efforts on her part to both improve the squad and replace Kim. However, Bonnie presumably returned the title to Kim after a very brief period upon realizing how heavy the workload was, as she was never referred to as captain after that point, and Kim once again assumed a clear leadership role on the squad. Ron predicted Bonnie would only last about a month as the captain, while Kim figured two weeks at the mostNumber One. It can be noted that Bonnie never again made a point of trying to replace Kim as captain, although she did continue to angle for prominence during routinesReturn to Wannaweep. Ron Stoppable brought the school mascot, the Middleton Mad Dog, to life for his sophomore and junior years, which was not only well receivedAttack of the Killer Bebes, but gained him some fame among the mascot circlesReturn to Wannaweep. After joining the football team in his senior yearIll Suited, he was forced to retire from his mascot duties. At Bonnie's suggestion, Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, became the new mascots, although they called themselves the "Pep Puppies." Ron was initially against Jim and Tim being the co-mascots, but eventually came to accept it, even giving them his banana-flavored whipped cream mouth-foamMad Dogs and Aliens. The primary, named, cheerleaders on the school's cheerleading squad are: Kim 01.png|Kim Possible (captain) Tara 02.png|Tara Marcella 01.png|Marcella Liz 01.png|Liz Jessica 01.png|Jessica Hope 01.png|Hope Crystal 01.png|Crystal Bonnie 02.png|Bonnie Rockwaller Ron Stoppable 02.png|Ron Stoppable (mascot; formerly) Jim and Tim 01.png|Jim and Tim Possible (current mascots) Additional unnamed cheerleaders on the school's cheerleading squad are: danielle.PNG MHS Cheerleader X 01.png cheer.PNG cheer 2.PNG 0105.jpg 0145.jpg|Redhead, 4th row 0234.jpg|Dark hair on the right 0252.jpg|Both on the 2nd tier from top 254.jpg|Blonde next to Bonnie 342.jpg|Blonde on the ground 0681.jpg|Redhead lower left corner; profile different from Liz Not Crystal.jpg|Hair much longer than Crystal's 0045.jpg|Left-most redhead 1j.JPG|Flash mob 2j.JPG 3j.JPG 4j.JPG 5j.JPG Gallery 0325.jpg|Top Seven cheerleaders in street clothes Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 12.15.50 PM.png Attack of the Killer Bebes SC 001.png|Cheerleader locker room MHS Cheer Squad 01.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 04.png MHS Cheer Squad 05.png STD-Bonnie & MHS cheerleaders@2015-04-17.jpg|Top 7 Cheerleaders wearing cheer uniforms vlcsnap-2015-06-10-12h51m44s881.png Trivia *Interestingly, the National Federation of State High School Associations (NFHS) uniform regulations basically state that high school cheer squad uniform tops must cover the midriff while arms are at the sides. Thus, it is unlikely that any high school in the US would allow the MH-cheerleading uniforms in any competitions. Therefore, it is likely that the creators based the uniforms off of collegiate or professional cheerleading uniforms rather than any high school's uniform. **This Real Life Ruling for High School Cheerleader Outfits did not go into effect until the summer of 2007. Since the show was 2002-2007, the MHS Cheer Squad (and creators) were not bound to such limitations. *Careful scrutiny of the show will reveal nearly 40-some cheerleaders, not counting 2 seen on the American Dragon Jake Long Halloween episode. *Contrary to the common stereotypes of cheerleaders being mean, rude or snobby, especially in movies and TV-shows, Bonnie was the only true mean-spirited cheerleader on the squad--all the other MHS-cheerleaders, Kim included, were really nice and really only came off as mean/rude/snobby if someone did something to them to make them genuinely mad. References Category:Cheerleaders Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Teams